Burning Embers
by TweeDye
Summary: ; x ; After 8 moons of working tirelessly on rebuilding the somewhat broken Clans, the birth of kits surely would show a good omen. Or so they thought. Follow the Clans through the aftermath of the battle. ; x ;
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

_Leader_: Bramblestar - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Deputy_: Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Medicine Cat_: Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Apprentice, Snowpaw**

_Warriors_:

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryheart - ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Moleclaw - cream-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Amberpaw**

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with a brown underbelly and amber eyes

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

**Apprentice, Dewpaw**

Hazeltail - gray and white she-cat

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mousewhisker - gray and white tom

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud - white she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Toadstep - black-and-white tom

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat

Lilypetal - dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Seedfrost - pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail - white tom with blue eyes

_Apprentices_:

Amberpaw - gray she-cat with a white muzzle and paws

Snowpaw - white tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw - dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Queens_:

Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat from horseplace

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat (mother to Smallkit, gray tom with amber eyes)

_Elders_:

Purdy - plump tabby tom with a gray muzzle, former loner

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

**ShadowClan**

_Leader_: Blackstar - white tom with jet-black paws

_Deputy_: Snowbird - pure white she-cat

_Medicine Cat:_ Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

**Apprentice, Pouncepaw**

_Warriors:_

Smokefoot - black tom with a ragged pelt

Ratscar - brown tom with a large scar across his back

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black paws

Pinenose - black she-cat

**Apprentice, Thistlepaw**

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing - ginger tom

Tawnypelt - pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom

Olivenose - tortoiseshell she-cat

Scorchfur - dark gray tom

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat with fur that sticks out at all angles

Stoatfoot - ginger tom

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

_Apprentices_:

Pouncepaw - gray-and-white tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye

Thistlepaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens_:

Dawnpelt - cream she-cat (mother to Flamekit, ginger tom, and Hollykit, black she-cat)

_Elders_:

Snaketail - brown tom with a striped tail

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**WindClan**

_Leader_: Ashstar - gray she-cat

_Deputy_: Crowfeather - dark gray tom with blue eyes

_Medicine Cat_: Kestrelflight - brown tom with white patches

**Apprentice, Leafpaw**

_Warriors_:

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whiskertail - light brown tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

**Apprentice, Flarepaw**

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Leaftail - dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat

Boulderfur - light gray tom

Furzepelt - gray-and-white she-cat

Crouchfall - black tom

Larknight - gray she-cat

_Apprentices_:

Flarepaw - ginger tom with stripes on his legs, tail, and face

Leafpaw - brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

_Queens_:

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Breezekit, gray tom with amber eyes, and Lightkit, white she-kit with green eyes)

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat (mother to Emberkit, dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a fluffy tail)

_Elders_:

Tornear - tabby tom

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

_Leader_: Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Deputy_: Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat

_Medicine Cat_: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

**Apprentice, Willowshine**

_Warriors_:

Robinwing - tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Troutstream - pale gray tabby she-cat

Hollowflight - dark brown tabby tom

Grasspelt - light brown tom

**Apprentice, Seapaw**

Mossyfoot - brown-and-white she-cat

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

**Apprentice, Cloudpaw**

Graymist - pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentices_:

Seapaw - blue-gray she-cat

Cloudpaw - gray tom

_Queens_:

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

_Elders_:

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

**Cats outside the Clans**

Nightcloud - black she-cat, formerly of WindClan

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

Smoky - muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

Floss - small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace


	2. Prologue

Kestrelflight glanced around the clearing, the starry surroundings more familiar since the final battle. And since Onestar's death. He often met just to speak with the leader, and ask how the brown tabby was murdered, but he'd often receive the same answer every time. "It's no matter how I was murdered. The murderer has fled, and he's far from the Clans…for now."

"For now?" Kestrelflight arched his eye at the tom, shaking slightly at the modified answer for the night.

"Yes, for now. But when he will return is no concern of yours, nor any other cat in the Clan."

"And why, Onestar, would that be?"

"Because. Two cats, no, not just of WindClan," he grunted as Kestrelflight opened his mouth to speak, causing him to close his jaws once more. "They will travel far. And by far, I mean farther than the old territory. They will discover things that can and _will_ save the Clans."

"But it's just one murderer. Surely two cats wouldn't have to abandon their Clans for something so…minor."

"Kestrelflight," meowed Onestar, his eyes grave. "This cat…he's not any normal cat, not at all. By now, I'm sure you know that cats _can_ acquire powers? Well, it's not limited to Clan cats…"

"What're you saying, Onestar?"

"This cat is practically _invincible_, harnessing almost the same power as Lionblaze. But I won't lie when I say that he's just recently gained the power, for the cat we are referring to used to be of the Clans."

Kestrelflight closed his eyes, losing himself in thought of who in the world it could be. Just as he did this, another question crossed his mind.

"Onestar…who are the two cats that are going to save the Clans?"

"It's not time for you to know."

"Good bye," whispered Kestrelflight, noticing the fading dream. "We will speak soon."


End file.
